


[SD] 车

by Dumnomy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumnomy/pseuds/Dumnomy
Summary: 一辆SD车





	[SD] 车

**Author's Note:**

> #一辆并不怎么好吃的车  
> #多弗弗要的小公狗（而且还跑题了...）  
> #拖了好久真的很抱歉qwq

【SD】车 III (给多弗弗的小公狗)

by: Dummy/Dum

#一个脱了一个多月的车  
#感觉自己还是写跑题了  
#爱你多弗弗！

Dean打算报仇。

没错，报仇。因为上一次的意外，Sam直到现在仍在那那个开玩笑，毕竟谁知道和动物通灵的东西会让他的行为也与狗相近。有时候两人面对面坐着，Sam会突然拿起一张纸揉成团，当着他的面扔出去，然后一脸无辜的看着他。

那么现在最重要的，就是怎样才能让Sam把这些喝下去。知道面前棕色液体有怎样奇怪的味道的Dean有些苦恼。

“Dean，”Sam从外面回来，身上甚至还穿着那套廉价的西装，“那个案件，跟邪恶力量没有丝毫的联系。”他把车钥匙放在桌上。

不是Impala，Dean除了自己不会让任何生物碰他的宝贝，Sam只是从车库里挑了一辆现在还能开出去的车。

他看到Dean面前的水，直接端起来一口喝掉，“不止和邪恶力量没有任何的关系，我还被警察当成嫌疑犯追了几十公里，刚才才甩掉他们。”

Dean有些惊讶，自己的计划瞬间就完成，不过心中也暗喜，马上就能简单Sam的蠢样子了，他已经准备好了飞盘什么的。

然而，喝下之后Sam并没有什么反应。Dean盯着Sam想要发现些什么，但是眼神实在有些过于激烈导致Sam都察觉出了他的异样。

“今天没有发生什么奇奇怪怪的事，又是一大堆的明星们的故事，”Dean移回视线，用鼠标在网页窗口上点来点去，“居然有人叫Jensen Ackles这种奇怪的名字，他和一个叫做Jared Pada…what的人结婚了，然后今日新闻网页的头条都是这个。”

Sam一点都不意外他们对于网站上的那些明星的名字知道的少之又少，毕竟自从他们在美国公路上开始他们的猎人生活，准确来说，是他的第二次，他们基本与娱乐方面脱节。这还不算他们在后期一直在跟天堂和地狱里的那些家伙牵扯不清。

“所以……我们这是有了一个假期？”Sam对着表情有些奇怪的Dean说。

“是的，我们有了一个假期。Samantha是想要哥哥陪你去游乐园吗，买一只棉花糖和一对仙女翅膀。”Dean打开了一瓶啤酒，喝下一口对Sam说。

Dean的嘴唇包住了啤酒瓶口，在离开时发出来“啵”的响声，然后舌尖习惯性的伸出来一点，然后迅速收回去。Sam不知道为何自己突然开始关注这些，这让他对Dean有一些肮脏的想法。裹在西装裤下的阴茎抽动了一下，这提醒了Sam，自己仅仅是意淫了Dean，就已经有了反应，不得不说，自己哥哥有时候不经意的一举一动，真的挺辣的。

要是放在平常，Sam可以直接把Dean推倒在地堡大厅的长桌上，扒掉他的裤子操他，但疲累的一天让Sam力不从心。

自己大概需要一场冷水澡，Sam想到，到冰箱里拿出一罐蔬菜沙拉，回到自己的卧室。

Dean盯着Sam离开的身影，疑惑为什么直到现在Sam还没有一点变化。也许是那个东西已经起了作业，只不过还没有表现出来而已。Dean合住面前的电脑，回到自己的卧室，寻找之前不知道被自己扔到哪里去的DV机。

他从柜子里找出来，不知道自己在什么时候放进去的DV机。在调试之后确定有足够的电量供Dean偷偷录下Sam的行为，Dean打开录像键，虽然Sam刚才并没有表现出异样，不过现在……

突然一阵急促的敲门声，地堡除了Winchesters没有其他人，有可能是Sam发现自己干了什么，Dean这样想，那就不能光明正大的那种DV了。

Dean看了看手里已经开始录像的DV，想出了一个好办法，他打算和Sammy来一场夜谈会。

“Sammy，等一下，马上就来。”Dean把凳子搬到墙角，踩上去后把DV机挂在屋顶角上。把凳子搬回原处，脱掉衬衫和牛仔裤，只剩一件黑色短袖和四角内裤，伪造出马上要换上床睡觉。Dean几乎能想象到Sammy小姑娘泪眼汪汪的样子，也许还能录下来Sammy挠头，捡纸团？

“来了来了，”Dean打开一直被持续敲的门，看见站在门口的Sam一言不发，突然想是不是那个药水出了什么问题。

“Sam？你还好吗？Hey！Sammy！”

Sam抬起头盯着Dean，没有说一个字。

Dean发现Sam的眼眶周围出现淡红色，“Dame it!”Dean开始不确定自己是不是把药水的配方记错了，变成什么会导致可怕后果的东西。

“……Dean，”Sam的声音很小，也不似平常那样，仿佛压抑着什么。Dean迅速靠近Sam，用手轻轻拍他的脸，“Sammy！”

“Dean……”Sam直直盯着Dean，突然双手搭在Dean肩上，向屋内推。Dean不敢确定究竟发生了什么，便随着Sam用力的方向往后退，直到小腿靠在床边让他停下来。

“DeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDeanDean……”Dean听见Sam小声念着自己的名字，本想掰下他搭在自己身上的胳膊，注意到他眼中布满了血丝。

Dean不知道那个药水究竟怎么了。

Sam向前扑，把Dean整个压在床上。Dean注意到Sam已经脱下西装裤，只剩一件黑色短裤的包裹下的阴茎已经高高挺立。

“该死的！狗的发情期！”Dean瞬间反应过来，不是什么女巫的诅咒或者配错了药水，是这个时间段的狗都在发情期！

“Hey，hey，easy tiger.Sammy，你能听见我吗？”Dean捏住Sam脸颊上的肉转了一下，可惜没有任何反应。Dean突然有些庆幸，幸好Sam没有偷偷溜出去找一只母狗。不对，那这样说，他自己不就是……

Sam接下来的动作打断了Dean继续思考这个诡异的辩题。

Sam拉住Dean短袖的下摆往上推，发情期，除了干一场，貌似也没有其他方法了。

Dean把压住他的Sam推开，自己脱下身上的短袖，随手扔在地上。Sam重新压回去，让他倒回床上。

Sam凑近Dean的脖颈处，轻嗅着Dean的味道，硝烟和烈火，这是他灵魂的味道，然后是淡淡的汗水味，再加上一些廉价的垃圾食品的味道。如果把Dean扔到一群人中，自己也能迅速分辨出他的味道，Sam想。

在享受完Dean的味道的盛宴后，Sam伸出舌尖，舔舐着。这里是Dean的敏感带，Sam想。于是他把舌尖从Dean脖颈的右侧，一直滑动到前面的漂亮的锁骨上。

Sam注意到Dean呼吸频率细小的一丝变化，里面仿佛透露出一丝被取悦后的放松。

Dean能给感觉到Sam舌尖在自己锁骨上滑动的轨迹，他没有想到即使是被诡异的发情期影响的Sam，居然还能保持头脑清晰，记得他的敏感带。锁骨上的皮肤被轻咬了一下，事实上Dean喜欢这样。

炽热的呼吸喷洒在Dean的皮肤上，热源开始向下移，Sam的舌尖添上了自己的乳头。

Sam控制着自己的舌尖，细细描绘着这个小东西，淡粉色的乳粒在他的舔弄下开始挺立。舌尖没有再向乳首进攻，转而开始沿着乳晕打转。

“Sammy……右边……右边也要……”Dean真的无法忍受Sam这样挑逗敏感的地方却不继续，他向Sam面前支起另一边。

在Sam开始舔弄右边的乳头时，Dean的左手抚上被Sam冷落下来的一边，拇指按住充血挺立的肉粒，开始揉搓。说实话，Dean喜欢粗暴一点的性爱。

专心舔弄乳首的Sam注意到自己哥哥忽然加重的呼吸，但发现原因是Dean自己玩弄乳头时导致的。哥哥有感觉了，但不是自己弄的。Sam有一些委屈，一把扣住Dean的左腕，贴近Dean，“Dean，你喜欢……粗暴一点的吗？”

Sam没有等Dean回答，因为他不需要Dean的回答就已经知道了答案。

低头舔上了一边的乳头，不同于刚才，Sam用舌头压住那个好看的小东西，用上一点点力气去舔舐。另一边也没有闲着，手指揪住挺立起的乳首，开始揉搓，时不时的把它往下压，松手后再看着它从乳晕中重新立起来。Sam发现每这样做一下，都能听见Dean压制不住的享受的喘息声。

虽然玩弄乳头让Dean很享受，不过他还是想快点来一些真枪实弹。Dean抬起自己的臀部，用被内裤紧紧勒住，已经半勃的阴茎蹭Sam的大腿。

“Sammy，只有小姑娘才一直玩乳头。”

Sam抬起头，正好对上Dean榛绿色的双眼。微微上挑的眼角以及嘴角，周围细细的笑纹，他喜欢这些。

“Dean，你是我的。”

Dean不是很理解Sam突然说出的这句话。

Sam继续埋下头，不是去关注Dean的乳头，而是从锁骨的位置开始，顺着肌肉的线条向下，用舌头描绘。一直到小腹的位置，Sam顿了顿，他注意的Dean腹肌的线条变得不是很明显，不过和以前分明的肌肉块比起来，薄薄的一层更加吸引Sam。

他的臀部仍然来回磨蹭，Dean就不信Sam的忍耐力真的那么强。感觉到对方的双手扣住自己的腰，“终于要开始了，”Dean这样想。

并没有感觉到自己的短裤离开身体的趋势，瘙痒的感觉在腰部出现，Dean左右稍稍摆动了一下，差点因为腰部突然出现的微刺感叫出声。

Sam继续向下，看着将内裤高高撑起的阴茎，以及一小块出现深色水渍的布料，他喜欢Dean，从Dean到Dean身体的每一部分，以及……Dean。

他隔着内裤握住了翘起的阴茎，在握住的瞬间能感受到阴茎抽动了一下。Sam想了想，最后还是把内裤扒了下来。

阴茎上的小口吐出的黏液，再加上Dean上半身被Sam舔弄留下的痕迹，折射着灯光，让他看起来更加诱人。

Sam吻上了Dean的老二，它真在微微颤抖，他没有犹豫，直接把阴茎吞进口中。他控制住自己的牙齿，不会碰到阴茎，通过舌头和双颊的收缩给Dean带来快感。

从Dean的反应来看，他做的挺棒的。

Dean的声音一下软了下来，感觉就像里面混入了糖果，甜腻的呻吟让Sam加快了吞吐。他自己也开始移动臀部，仿佛要将整根塞进去。突然移动臀部的动作停住，Sam明白接下来会发生的，他握住了Dean阴茎的根部。

“Sam……Sammy，please……”混入声音中的那些糖果化了，变得黏黏糊糊，感觉要比清爽的硬糖更加甜。

Sam舔上了阴茎下方的睾丸，他能感觉到搭在双肩上的大腿在微微颤抖，他没有再这里多做停留，而是用舌尖扫过会阴，到底后面的那个部位。

“不，不要，Sammy不要舔那里。”Dean揪住Sam的头发，将他埋在腿间的Sam拉起来，直视着瞳孔放大的双眼，“床头柜里有润滑剂。”

Dean看到Sam满脸的不情愿，不过他还是希望对方可以放弃那个想法。Sam伸手去够柜子，从里面找出来那一个小巧的管子。

他直接脱下内裤，在自己的阴茎上涂满了润滑油，Dean看着那个因为涂了东西，在灯下反光的庞然巨物，悄悄咽了咽口水。

Dean的阴茎被吓的有些疲软，Sam用手掌拍拍他的屁股，示意Dean方式，用手指在他小穴的周围按摩，在确定入口处开始放松，Sam试探着直接用阴茎进入。

这一次没有手指的扩张，让Dean稍稍紧张，不过后方饱涨的感觉将他拉回来。Sam开始只是缓慢的移动，他和Dean都在适应，不过马上他就开始寻找里面的那个目标。

他很容易就能找到，因为他知道Dean身上的每一处敏感点。他没有着急的去瞄准那个目标，而是在那周围，戳戳弄弄。他的手也没有闲着，握住Dean的阴茎上下套弄着。

“Sam……”这是他第一次见Dean这个样子，面色潮红，额头处都是汗水，眼角那里……貌似是泪水？

“Sam，后面，使劲操我。”前面的满足以及后方的逗弄，搞得Dean不得不放下他的那个硬汉做派。

Sam把阴茎从Dean的后穴里拔出一些，然后马上朝着里面的那一点撞击，突然的刺激让Dean的肠壁绞紧，前方没有停下来的动作以及是一种很大的刺激。

“唔……哈……Sam……Sammy……”Dean已经无法通过用手臂捂住自己的嘴，阻挡那些呻吟从嘴里泄出。高频率的撞击让他的四肢已经开始发软，大脑的一切开始变成空白。

两股精液随着Dean的一声“Sammy”同时泄出，阴茎从Dean的后穴中滑出，带着一些白浊。

Dean已经睡着了，平稳的呼吸告诉Sam。为了确保不会出什么问题，Sam把Dean抱起来，向浴室走去。

 

后续:

第二天早晨

当Dean醒来时，发现自己虽然没有穿上内衣，不过换过的床单告诉他昨晚洗澡是谁干的。他从床上坐起来时，酸痛的腰以及有些疼的后穴告诉了他昨晚到底有多激烈。

他只是拿起来自己的浴袍套上，向厨房的方向走去，空荡荡的胃袋一直在提醒着他要进食。

当他走到大厅时，发现Sam正在看着什么，公放出的声音已经解释了答案。

“Sammy girl长大了，已经开始看黄片了。”

“是的，Sammy girl在昨晚操你的时候就已经长大了。”

“在看什么？”Dean试着转移话题，凑过去看Sam的电脑，不过这一次他没有躲开，而是让Dean清晰的看见了视频里的人物。

该死的！他忘记挂在墙角的DV机了！


End file.
